User talk:Taposa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Muffin Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Taposa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheFifteenthMember (Talk) 03:43, March 6, 2012 are you interested in becoming an admin? If so please state what other wikis you have edited and so forth. TheFifteenthMember 13:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) If you are familiar with coding can you please create a category for classes and teach me how to make and edit categories! TheFifteenthMember 16:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Never mind I figured it out and even though you only know the basics. You know more then me so the admin place is there for you if you want it. TheFifteenthMember 12:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) So you up for it? 20:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) If you can I don't know how to. Sometime in the future I will write a tutorial explaining Signatures. You know, we really need to turn this place around. Do you know how to set up your signature after making one? 18:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Firstly, by set up I mean, I only have to write ~~~~ and my signature appears whereas you have to copy out your coding every time. What you do is you create a blank page named User:(your name)/Sig1. So for me it would be User:TheFifteenthMember/Sig1 and for you it would be User:Taposa/Sig1. Then paste the coding onto that blank page and publish. Now create another page called User:Taposa/Sig2 (which it would be for you) and on that write . Click the box enabling wikitext, save, you're done! For the other things just copy the coding and modify it (change colours and pictures) because thats pretty much what I done from other Wikis. Also read the rest of my talk page and Merrystar's. You'll see the conversation we had about templates, main pages etc. 20:06, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I've figured out a much quicker alternative. Just paste the coding into your custom sig (in your preferences), tick box, save. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 14:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! You're an admin of the Muffin Knight Wiki. It would help a lot if you help with the Wiki Project. 23:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you also add the Personality part of the 'Appearance and Personality' section to the Old Fairy and the rest of the quotes? The Narrator is a good idea actually, you can add in the picture of the book with the AngryMob logo on it in the beginning. Do you mind working on the Wiki Projects while I get the forums running, make all the templates and stuff like that? 10:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC)}} 10:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|text=I've fixed that template up recently, use the links to find out different things. Also its important you make a talk box ASAP like mine. There is a tutorial about it (but thats included in the links) and if you can't make one, I'll make one for you. You just need to tell me what colours, quote and picture to use. Thanks!}} Talk Box 08:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC)|text=No, it can be anything.}} Answers 16:33, October 22, 2012 (UTC)|text=Sorry, no, I don't have that picture. All the pictures I have should be uploaded onto the Wiki already. Your talkbox page should be called Template:Taposa (click the link and create it now). Also next time you leave a message, can you please use another section cos I nearly missed your message.}} 18:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text=Thanks for adding a section! I edited it for you on your user page (hope you don't mind) There was no problem with the imagesize but what I think you done wrong is added ' ' at the end, which is pointless when working with talk boxes.}} 16:38, October 26, 2012 (UTC)|text=I dunno. You test it, you're better with coding.}} Re